


Undesired Haven

by AvaSolavellan (EvieEvangelion)



Series: Desired Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 3rd person, Ar Lath Ma, Ava Lavellan - Freeform, Build up, Changing POV, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Concave, Dalish, Dalish Elves, Elf, Elfish, Elvan, Elves, F/M, Haven, Herald of Andraste, Inquisition, Lavellan Backstory, Nightmares, POV Lavellan, Pre-Skyhold, Redcliffe, Set Up, Solavellan, back story, ma vhenan, pre-concave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieEvangelion/pseuds/AvaSolavellan
Summary: Each part of "Desired Inquisition" can be read as a stand alone, but are improved by each other. The series focuses on Ava Lavellan's time as Inquisitor(and after).Clan Lavellan sends one of their youngest hunters south to the Concave of Mages and Templars to learn of the event affecting the human word. If only things had stayed so simple, no, now Ava has been pulled into the start of what seems to be a religious war, and it being called "The Herald of Andraste" and prophetess of a religion not her own.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Re-working my old story ideas and trying to make it better. Basics of this one are the same as the one i deleted (if you read it), but lots of editing to make it flow better and some fleshing out for stuff that will come later in the series. 
> 
> Name meaning (because i have a thing for name meanings) 
> 
> Ava - AH-vah (German), Originally a short form of Germanic names beginning with the element avi, of unknown meaning, possibly "desired".

The soft sound a feathers as birds to flight, the twang of a bow string, weight crashing down through the tree tops, and a smile, Ava slowly walks over to quarry. She grabbed the pheasant, appraising the kill, it was a good size, but her hunt was not over yet, this was not enough for her Clan.

“Andruil guide me,” Glancing at the pheasant in her hand. “May you find your way to Ghilan’nain.” With that simple prayer she moved on to continue her hunt, moving through the forest like a ghost. Ava knew the area well, she was one of the clan’s hunters, it was her job to know the forest. She always hoped that her clan’s love for her family would grow if she brought back enough from her hunts. So far, this hope had proved to be in vain.

Ava had been born into Clan Lavellan, but her mother was a city elf, and her father had always had, more than a passing interest in the shemlen cities. That was how they met, she thought it romantic, but the rest of the clan thought her mother not worthy of their ways, they called her flat-ear, and for all Ava did for the clan, she was still called flat-ear too, as if her mother’s blood flowed stronger in her. Ava shook her head, now was not the time to think about her family’s problems, she needed to focus.  
Pushing her chestnut coloured hair back and out of her face she held still and listened, hoping to hear some hint of the best way to head. Her grey eyes scanning the trees as she held her breath, then a snap of a branch and Ava was on the move. She flew through the trees as natural in the forest as any animal. Once she reached he source of the noise she was disappointed there was no hunt here, just a small group of shemlen.

“We need to hide!” the youngest looking of the humans said to the man that seemed to be their leader. “Everything will be sorted with the mages at the concave! The war will end soon!” The young shem seemed so hopeful, but the grave look on the leader’s face told Ava that this was naïve.

“And if the concave fails? If the mages attack and the Templars can’t control the situation? What then?” The leader let out a long sigh. “No it is best we are as far from the concave as possible.”

Ava couldn’t help her curiosity, mages? Templars? She knew these words, knew that the shemlen treated those with magic differently than her people, but she didn’t understand. What was happening? Why did these humans seem so scared, so worried? She followed, not really thinking, her hunt now forgotten. The human’s had stopped speaking but Ava wanted to know more. It might have been foolish but she decided to confront them, darting out ahead of the small group.

“Why are you hear Shem?” She asked, arrow notched and pointed at the one she knew to be the leader. They all stopped, clearly fearful.

“We are simply passing through, the roads prove dangerous now.” The leader said, calm as he could be, his brown eyes darting around, trying to see if there were more elves, there weren’t but only Ava knew this. If they thought there were more, then she would be safer. She lifted her head and nodded to the trees, acting as if she was giving orders. She then look back at the shemlen.

“Why are the roads dangerous?” She asked after all she only wanted information, the leader sighed.

“The mages have rebelled, there is war across Thedas, as the Templars try to bring them back in line. How lucky you are to not know this, to not have experienced this.” Ava listened and nodded.

“Go on. What is the concave I hear you speak of?” It was then that the shemlen left his arms drop to his side, looked back at his group and then to Ava.

“Will you let us pass if I tell you?” he was a good leader, she could tell he cared for the people he traveled with. So she nodded, she saw no threat in the refugees and simply wanted to know what troubles the humans suffered, for they may affect her clan. She gave a curt nod and the shemlen leader nodded in return and started to explain. He explain about a religious building being destroyed by a mage in Kirkwall, and how this lead to the mages breaking away from the ‘circles’ seeking freedom, and now war as the Templars tried to return things to the status quo. When he finished his story Ava nodded before darting back into the forest.

Running through the trees now, she needed returning to the clan, the Keeper needed to know what she had learned. It did not take long for her to return to camp, she dropped her leather bag, still holding the pheasant she had managed to kill with the rest of the quarry from the other hunters as she searched the camp for the Keeper.

“Ava! What is it Da’len?” Ava was panting, but the choice of his words still hit her hard, her clan though her controlled by her whims and many still treated her as a child.

“Shemlen, in the forest, fleeing from some war with the mages.” she said, the keeper gave her a confused look, and she started to explain. She told him how she had found the humans, over heard them and then confronted them, learning about the troubles of the human world. The Keeper grew grim as she spoke.

“You let them see you? You spoke to them? Oh Da’lan.” He shook his head and sighed. He waved another of the hunters over. “We need to pack the camp.” He told the other hunter, the hunter was Vulas, one of the clan’s best hunters. He was a proud man with dirty blonde hair and hard dark eyes, eyes Ava knew too well. She looked away from Vulas, clearly uncomfortable, thought that didn’t seem to matter to the Keeper or hunter.

“Yes Keeper Almar.” He did not question why, Ava knew he had likely been listening to them. Vulas head off and started barking orders to the clan to pack up.

“Please Keeper, we can’t run from this!” she hadn’t had the nerve to be this bold with her clan’s leader in a long time, but she felt in her heart that this needed to be dealt with, they couldn’t hide in the forest. The Keeper looked at Ava coldly, he was angry at her choice to reveal herself (and therefore the clan) the humans.

“We are not running, we are moving as we always have.” He said, his words slow, calculated, Ava was a stubborn one and now that she had heard this story she would not let it go, she was a danger to the clan now, in his eyes. “We will move, and you will head south.” He said at last. Ava was taken aback by this. “South?” Keeper Almar smiled.

“Yes, south. Since you worry so about this Concave, you will go and see if for yourself. You will be our eyes in this human war. We cannot trust the words of these shem, one of our own will have to go.”

Ava’s heart was racing, she was scared to leave her clan, and she knew this for what it was, punishment. He hoped the clan would be safer without her around. She nodded, knowing she could not argue with her Keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andruil - the elven Goddess of the Hunt  
> Ghilan’nain - called the Mother of the halla and goddess of navigation.  
> 


	2. Travels

The keeper had instructed Ava that she should leave that night, before the clan started its move north. That she had a long way to travel and would be better off leaving sooner, rather than later. She did not wish to leave, but she knew she had to; she had a feeling that she was to leave before the clan so that the clan might be free of her, and go somewhere new, a place she did not know. She was so scared of that idea, was she losing her family? Her life and all she had ever known? Solemnly she walked to her parents Aravel. They were already packing up, they were so calm, confused as to why they might be moving on so soon, but this was part of being Dalish.

“Oh Ava, please come help, the keeper wants us to leave tomorrow, there is so much to do!” Her father called to her. “I wonder why we are to leave so soon…?” He mused. Ava took a deep breath as she started to pack her thing.

“We’re leaving because of me….” She told them. Geran gave his daughter a look then and her mother stopped working. Ava looked like her mother, the same chestnut hair, the same long noise, and the same blue eyes, the only difference, the Vallaslin. Though her mother had joined the clan many years ago, she had never been granted the Vallaslin, and she would stay this way, a bare-faced flat ear.

“I…encountered some Shems….” Ava said slowly, and it was this simple statement caused her father to sigh.

“Dirthara-ma, Da’len” her father sounded grave.

“You don’t understand!” She said quickly, sounding like the child she kept being called. “They spoke of a war, I needed to find out more! This affects us, it affects all of the people of Thedas, no matter what the Keeper thinks, we cannot ignore the human world!” She was fuming, beyond frustrated.

“Ava…” Her mother sighed, she had always been to bold for her own good, always acting before thinking and while she had the best intentions this was how things always turned out.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be troubling the clan anymore.” She said as she started to pack the bag she just grabbing, taking a bed roll, and some flint. “Keeper Almar has decided I am to go to see about this human concave, ‘so the clan might understand this war.’“ She signed as she continued to pack. Her mother let out a gasp making Ava pause.

“What?” but her mother did not answer, instead rushing away, behind the Aravel.

“Ava…Mala suledin nadas.” Her father then pulled her up and into a hug. She could feel his sorrow in the ridged way he held her. She didn’t want to leave, she had only ever known the clan, she had never entered a human city or town. While things might not have been perfect in her clan, that was all she knew. So she let herself cling to her father, for what might be the last time. It was only for a moment though; Ava started to push away as her mother returned. She had a bundle of cloth in her hands and something small and black sat atop.

“Here” She said, pushing the bundle in to Ava’s arms. “If you are to leave the clan, then…this will help you.” She told her. “Those are from when I lived among the humans, they will help you blend in, and…” She sniffled “and something to protect you, from any spirits that might wish to harm you.” Ava looked down at the bundle, green and grey, the tunic looked very much like the ones she had seen the shemlen wearing. As for the small back object, it was a pendant, a wolf carved out of onyx she laughed a little.

“The Dread Wolf?” She questioned the put statues of the dread wolf outside their camp t ward off spirits from the fade. She was not sure if wearing the image of Fen’harel would do the same. Still she put the pendant on for her mother. “Thank you, mother. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” She said, not sure if she believed her own words. She gave her mother a quick hug and returned to her packing, as did her parents, saying anything else was too hard.

Once Ava finished packing, she changed into the clothes her mother gifted her. They fit well enough, a little tight in the hips, for Ava’s where wider then her mother, but it didn’t really matter to Ava, it covered her, and proved to be warm and durable. She smiled, ready to leave, her parents turned to her, mother had tears, father stern, a mask she had seen him wear before.

“Dareth shiral da’len” and with those words from her father she left.

She was not to make it far though, just outside the camp she heard a voice, turning she saw Vulas. 

“No good bye for me, Seth’lin?” he said with a laugh.

“Tel'abelas” she replied, her words like venom. She had gone a long with his ‘advances’ before now, but she did not need him to be her last memory of her clan.  He had always put her down for her heritage, and in some vain hope she thought if could could gain his favour, the clan's favour would come with it. Now that did not matter. Before he could close the gap between them, before he could even say another world, Ava darted into the forest, putting as much  space between her and the clan as she could. 

 

***

 

Ava hand ran for too long, trying to put as much space between herself and Vulas, that when she finally stopped she found she wasn’t sure where she was, her heart pounding as she tried to find where to go next. The sun was low in the sky, _so that is west…_ She turned to face southward and started to walk again. She traveled into the night, stopping only when fatigue finally caught her.

She set up a simple camp and fire, tonight she would eat some of the dried meat she had pack, but tomorrow she would have to hunt her supper. Staring at the fire she played with the wolf pendant her mother had given her. It was beautiful, carefully craved and smooth, fitting neatly in the palm of her hand.

“Fen’harel….” She said softly to the pendant, before laughing a little to herself. “Will you protect me from spirits, or take me to my death…?”

Finally she tried to get some sleep, but it did not come easy, she had never been alone like this, no one to keep watch, no soft snores around her. She shivered in fear, and clung to the wolf pendant seeking any comfort she could find.

 

***

 

Weeks past as Ava traveled south, she had her first experience with human towns, and it was not a kind one. ‘Rabbit’ ‘Knife-ear’ these words followed her where she went. She tried to trade what she had hunted in the forest, she found she needed more arrows among other things in her travels, but she felt she never got a fair price.

Worst was getting directions out of the shems, she didn’t know much about this concave and it seemed no one wished to tell her anything. It wasn’t til an elvan servant over heard her question that she got any answers.

“You seek Haven.” The elf told her. This only confused Ava, seeing the look on her face the elven maid explained. “You wish to attend the concave of mages and templars? You must go to the Temple of Scared Ashes, in the town of Haven.” Understanding came across her face then and she nodded. “Ma serannas.” She said with a bright smile and a nod.

It took Ava another couple weeks to reach this ‘Haven’. When she got there she was shocked, so many people, she had never seen such a gathering, Shemlen and elves, even Durgen’len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirthara-ma: "May you learn." Used as a curse.  
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"  
> Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure.  
> Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".  
> Seth'lin: thin blood  
> Tel'abelas: "I'm not [sorry].  
> Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)  
> Durgen’len: Children of the stone. The original Elvish term for the dwarves.  
> 


	3. Mistakes

Solas POV

_It had all gone wrong;_ he hadn’t been able to harness the power of the foci. He had hoped to use this _Corypheus_ to open it, to release its power, and then sweep in, taking what was rightfully his. After the magic had killed this _Elder One_ of course, laughable that a shemlen would name them self such a thing. That was not what had happened. Not all the power was released, Corypheus had lived, and it was all because of this little Dalish elf.

A small thing, sad what the elves had become over these many years, small and weak, barely able to speak their own language and so few had any magic. This one seemed no different; Mythal’s Vallaslin marked her face. _These have not changed, of all the things to get right._ He shook his head, taking a moment to appraise her, in hopes of seeing something that might help him keep her alive. Her chestnut hair was loose around her head, small cuts littered her face, her features were drawn together, and though she was asleep it was clear she was in pain.

Suddenly her body convulsed, the motion was violent and sudden, knocking loose a pendant that had been hidden under her tunic. The shimmering black caught Solas’s eye as she calmed. Was that a wolf? Strange, the Dalish did not favour wolves, why would she wear such a thing? He couldn’t help but snicker a little, in the mind of a Dalish,  _wouldn't wearing such a thing not draw Fen’harel to her?_ Maybe it had...

He shook his head no that was not important, it was better to not distract himself with such thoughts. What is important is keeping this elf alive, Solas needed the power of the mark, so he needed her to live, at least for now. The mark on her hand would be needed to seal the Breach, which his mistakes had made; he would have to repair the Veil before it could be taken down.

If he had had all his power it would be easy, but if he had had all powers none of this would have happened. The mark was biting into her physical body, so much magic energy, if left alone it would rip her into the fade, destroying her physical body in the process. The mark needed to be weaned, magic siphon off of it, at least in doing so, some of his own power might return to him.

His hands started to glow, slowly he turned over her hand in his, looking for the marks origin. When he found it in her palm he stared to pull as much magic as he could out of it.

A day of this passed, it seemed to be working, her pulse was back to a reasonable rate, and her breathing was normal. A templar had been placed out the door, Solas was unsure if this was because of the mark or because of him. It did not matter, for the moment there was work to be done. Some Elfroot extract have been prepped and feed to her, this too seemed to be helping her.

 _“Eyes....every....too many, too many eyes.”_ Her voice was quiet, Solas sighed, she must have been trapped in some dark part of the fade. _“Grey...the grey.”_

“I best get to it.” Solas remarked as he started to siphon more magic from the mark. As the day pressed on, he began to wonder, perhaps a barrier, to protect her from the effects of the mark. It seemed as though the mark would not give up any more of its magic to him.

The third day there was finally some meaningful improvement, her vitals where stable, the apothecary that had been ‘helping’ these last few days seemed very pleased with her improvement, even predicting that she would wake the next morn.


	4. Beginnings

Ava woken to the questions of a very harsh woman, a prisoner. Her hand felt like a stranger to her, the fire in her veils worse then and causing her great pain. The woman had so many questions; questions Ava didn’t have the answer too. Barely understanding what was happening she had been moved from her cell, outside was chaos and as Ava looked up she saw a maelstrom of green light and fog in the sky.

“We call it ‘the Breach’, a massive rift in to the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” The woman, Cassandra she had been called, explained. The fade is leaking into this world! She was in awe. The woman’s voice quickly bring her back to the problems of the moment.

“It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the concave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Ava asked quickly

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” And then suddenly the storm flared up and Ava’s hand grew bright, as if it was trying to match the strength of the storm. Pain rushed up her arm, pain so strong it brought her to her knees. The woman rushed over to help as Ava clung to her marked hand.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you.” Ava looked up at Cassandra, fear clear in her eyes. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” Ava nodded.

“I understand…guess I don’t really have a choice.”

“Then..?”

“I’ll do everything I can, maybe it’ll save me.” Ava was scared but she didn’t see any other path before her. Cassandra moved around the elf girl and helped her to her feet. As they travelled up the mountain Ava learned that everyone, even the Shem’s religious leader had been killed in this explosion that left the sky bleeding and her hand marked, and that because of all this, they had decided she was guilty, that she had somehow caused all this.

The two fought their way through demons as they climbed the mountain, Ava had been lucky enough to find a bow, since it seemed her Dalish hunting bow was missing. Something she would need to sort out if she survived all this. As they travelled they came across one of the smaller rifts Cassandra had spoken of, there were soldier’s fighting the demons that had poured through.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” Ava’s wrist was grabbed by a Elvan mage and her hand pointed towards the rift floating in the air. She felt a tingle in her veins that grew in strength as the rift before her shimmered. She gasped as suddenly the tingling turned to fire and as if by reflex she closed her hand into a fist, closing the rift as she did so.

“”What did you do!?” She shot the words at the mage, more fear leaking into her voice then she would have like.

“I did nothing, the credit is yours” The bald elf said with a wave of his hand, in a voice that seemed too calm, too polite given the present situation.

“I guess, I can help then?” She looked up to where the rift that been.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on you hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” It was then at Cassandra entered the conversation. It seemed that their hope of closing the hole in the sky rested on Ava’s shoulder, this made her uncomfortable, she shifting under the weight of it all.

Through all of this Ava was thankful when the Durgen’len interrupted with his joke. She found herself smiling, cling to stupid little joke, begging it to lighten the mood more. She smiled as she saw the crossbow on the stone child’s back, it was a lovely thing and the dwarf seemed very proud of it, having even given it a name. Varric, yes this Varric, she liked.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions” The elven mage spoke up as Cassandra walked off. “I am pleased to see you still live.” Ava eyed him, something about his tone that seemed off, she just couldn’t place it, though she was on edge, perhaps her fear filled mind was getting the better of her.

“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’ ” Varric interjected.

“You seem to know a lot about all of this.” She couldn’t help but sound suspicious.

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters.” Ava could tell just from her tone that Cassandra was not comfortable with this. It took her a minute to remember what the Shemlen meant when they said ‘apostate’ _a free mage_ , Ava couldn’t help but be confused at the shem’s treatment of mages.

“Technically all mages at apostates now, Cassandra.” Solas then looked back at Ava. “My travels have allowed me to learn much about the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.” Ava gave a little laugh at this, to her it seemed he was willingly walking into a trap.

“And what will you do when all this is over?” She asked.

“One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not. Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, indeed I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

“Understood, we must get to the forward camp quickly then.”

“Varric, Solas” Ava nodded to each of them as they said their names, committing them to memory as they group moved on.

It was not easy to get to the forward camp and once they did, Ava found herself in debate about her fate. She listened to an angry looking man argue with Cassandra and the woman called ‘Leliana’. In the end it was decided they would use Ava to try and close the breach before anything more was decided. Finally they looked to her, seeking her advice on how to get to the breach. She was shocked and didn’t want this responsibility; the more they asked of her the most chances she had to fail. There was this sinking feeling that the moment she fail these people she would be walking her death.

“We should take the mountain path.” She told them, her hunter instincts told her that that was the safer route. She didn’t know if her instincts proved to be correct or not, for the path was hard and they ended up fighting a great deal, but perhaps the other route was just as bad. By going this way at least they were able to help some scouts.

Reaching the Breach, Ava looked high up into the sky, just as she was wondering how they were planning on doing this the elven mage, Solas spoke up. It seemed that this was the first rift, and the hope was that in sealing this one, the breach might be sealed.

As they spoke the rift flared to life and a voice filled the air, it was the voice of The Divine the religious leader of the Shemlen. As the fade leaked into this world it shared the memories of the concave with all those that were present. It seemed that the Divine had been attacked, and Ava had just been a hapless passerby, interrupting whatever this man’s plans were. It was needless to say that everyone was shocked by this discovery. Ava still couldn’t remember the events of last days, but this voice, this evidence comforted her a little.

“This rift is closed at the moment. It will have to be opened and then properly sealed.” Ava nodded and dreaded every moment. She lifted her hand to the rift, Solas beside her, the rift flared to life and again her veins burned with fire from the magic in her left hand. Suddenly the rift was bright and something flew out. A huge demon formed in front of them, Ava didn’t have time to let the fear hit her, she jumped into action, drawing her bowstring and firing an arrow right into one of the demon’s many eyes. She was moving around the field quickly and lightly firing what seemed to be a never ending volley of arrow at the pride demon. She paid barely any mind to the others on the field, thinking of them only enough to insure her arrows didn’t hit them. The fight was hard, and more demons kept escaping from the rift

Finally, the large demon fell, it’s body turning to flecks of green light, that acted more like ash, and returned to the rift.

“Now seal the rift!” Cassandra called from across the battle field. “Do it!” Ava lifted her hand to the rift and felt the magic flare up, she gritted her teeth against the pain this caused her. The tension in the air was thick and the rift changed and shimmered in the air. Once she thought the magic had joined to the rift she closed her hand into a fist closing the rift as the word went black.


	5. Learning

It had been a couple days since that attempt to close the breach; Ava had yet to leave Haven. They said she wasn’t a prisoner anymore, but she still felt like one, only now she was shackled by responsibility. The Shems had started some sort of religious movement, and she was trapped in the middle of all of it. Some thought her a prophetess; they wanted her to play this Inquisition.

“I don’t even know who this ‘Andraste’ is….” She muttered to herself as she kicked the snow up into the air on her way up to the chantry. At the last minute she turned, she didn’t want to go inside, she walked aimlessly climbing over a few ice covered rocks behind the apothecary, to come out on the other side. Taking the difficult way always gave her something to focus on and helped to distract from what had happened.

“The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.” Ava jumped a little at the voice, looking up she saw the elvan mage Solas who had helped to seal the breach. A smile curved up at the edges of her mouth, might as well see what kind of person this elf was.

“Am I riding in on a white stead?” She asked a light laugh in her voice.

“I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly they are all extinct.” She turned her head to the side as he spoke. Such little emotion, he seemed so removed. Ava walked slowly over to him, watching him carefully. She didn’t know anyone here, and didn’t know how to react to them. She was testing everyone she met now.

“This is all so strange…” She said quietly as she led on the small stone wall beside Solas. She looked down at her marked hand, there was almost no light coming off of it now, just a small glowing line in the center of her palm.

“Does it bother you?” Solas asked, nodding towards her hand. She smiled and shrugged.

“Not as much since the breach is stable…just sort of a dull heat.” Ava let out a low sigh. “Honestly this whole ‘Herald of Andraste’ thing is more, worrisome…” She admitted looking at the ground as she started to kick at the snow again.

“Perhaps it would be best, to think of all this as a war.” Solas started, Ava’s head snapped up, she didn’t think he would answer. “And every Great War has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you will be.” This made Ava’s stomach drop out, she looked up at the sky. She did not want to face this, she did not want to be a hero, or a chosen one, or a saint to a god she didn’t believe in. Without another word she turned and left Solas standing by himself.

She spent the day avoiding the new responsibilities she had, exploring her new environment. She watched the solders practice in front of the small village. She saw Cassandra with them; she had to admit to some respect for the human. She had admitted to being wrong about Ava causing the breach, very few Shem would say when they were wrong. It seemed to Ava that Cassandra was just trying to do her best in an impossible situation, not unlike Ava herself.

The wind was cold and there was the lightest tingle of frost in the air. Ava stared up as the stars started to come out, her eyes traced the shapes of different constellations as she tried to calm her mind. It had been a long day, hell it had been a long week. Sitting on the roof of her quarters she found some peace, finally feeling removed from all the chaos.

“Hey Crafty!?! What are you doing up there!?” She heard a rough voice call up to her. She peaked her head over edge and smiled.

“I might be sleeping…” She said as she quickly jumped down to the dwarf. He was easily her favorite person in Haven. He seemed to understand how difficult all this was for her, but was quick to try and lighten her mood. “Don’t really like it in there.” She said nodding back to the house they had let her use as her quarters.

“You have some problem with warm feather beds?” He laughed.

“The bed is fine…it’s the walls…” She explained shyly, understanding came over his face then.

“Keep forgetting you’re Dalish, Crafty.” She nodded a little, a light smile on her face. She lighted the nickname he had come up with for her. Didn’t know where he got it, but she knew it fit. “Haven’t been away from your clan too much have you?” He asked as they started to walk up to his small camp fire.

“First time…” She laughed a little. “I don’t know if that’s insanely good luck or bad.” She muttered, Varric laughed as he sat down.

“I know which I would peg it as.” He told her, she gave him a little shove.

“I’m still not sure I believe any of this is really happening.” She admitted to him.

“It this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there’s a damn good punch line coming.” Varric’s voice seemed heavy. “You might consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But a hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.” It was with those words that Varric left her to her thoughts.

 

***

 

Ava was beyond frustrated staying in Haven, so after speaking to Cassandra and Leliana she decided it was best to head to the Hinterlands, and find this ‘Mother Giselle’. The journey wasn’t a long one, but Ava found the hinterlands a much more enjoyable place than Haven. The rolling fields and mountains, the warm air and smell of elfroot, it all made her feel like she was back with her clan, her home.

There was no time to enjoy it though, there was too much to be done for the inquisition, and the refugees from this Mage, Templar war. This was one part of the human world that Ava wanted to learn more about though. Magic had never been treated as a danger in her clan, they all knew it could be of course, but it was a gift not a burden. The humans treated magic like a sin, as if one was less for having it.

After speaking with Mother Giselle, the group set about trying to help the refugees. It seemed that they were short on food, and this was a problem that Ava knew she could solve. She smiled and told the man.

“That, that I can help you with.”

“Well there are some Ram’s to the east, but the bandits in the area have made hunting impossible.” Ava laughed, clearly these people didn’t know how to hunt if a few bandits where stopping them.

As the traveled to the east Ava’s steps were lighter, she liked having a problem that she knew how to solve for once. They’re where indeed bandits in the area, but having Varric, Cassandra, and Solas meant that they weren’t a problem. Once they were cleared out Ava’s body language changed. She motioned for the others to stay where they were. She didn’t trust them to be quiet enough, Cassandra’s armor was loud and clanged every time she took a stepped, and Varric never shut up.

She stalked low through the tall grass watching for her prey. The area was full of Rams; this was going to be too easy. She lined up her shot and waited just a moment; her arrow flew through the air, a quiet whistle and hit the ram in the back of the head, just below the skull, killing it instantly. She darted out waving to the others to come over as well. Placing a hand on the creature’s lifeless head she said a soft.

“Ma serannas, Andruil.” As the other’s arrived at her side., she took out a hunting dagger and started to butcher the creature, draining it’s blood and removing the organs, action that she had clearly done a thousand times.

“You thank the gods for your kill?” Solas asked her as she worked.

“Ir abelas, should I not thank the creators?”she asked, a bit of acid in her voice. “They might be sealed, the might not hear me…but.” She sighed. “It is how I learned to hunt; shall we just leave it at that?” Now that she had been questioned about it, she didn’t know why she did it. Ava had always found the stories of Andruil unsettling, and she had never been sure about her feeling towards that creators, she had never been one of strong faith.

 

***

 

Back at Haven Ava found herself feeling trapped again. She missed the hinterlands, no, she missed her clan, she felt out of place here, so many shems. She found herself walking over to where Solas stayed in town. She wanted to asked him about what he had said when they were hunting in the hinterlands.

“Hello.” He said nodding to her as she climbed the stairs.

“I wanted to ask you something…” She said slowly, he nodded, giving her permission to ask. “I wanted to know what your opinion of Elvan culture was?”

“I thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinion of Elves culture, you are Dalish after all.” Ava’s brows knit together in frustration.

“You really have a problem with the Dalish don’t you? Are you allergic to Halla or something?” She asked, trying to keep the mood light, but wanting to get her answers.

“They are children, acting out stories misheard and repeated wrong a thousand times.” Ava was taken aback by his answer but his bluntness.

“Oh but you know the truth?” She challenged.

“While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the fade. I have seen things they have not.” He seemed to know a great deal of what he was talking about. She looked to the ground quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“Ir abelas, Hahren.”She said softly, “If the Dalish have done you a disservice, I would make that right. What course would you set for them, that is better then what they know now?” She wanted to know what he knew. She was not sure if what he knew was the truth of if what she knew was, but she would know both sides to find out.

“You are right, of course. The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never truly accomplish. Ir abelas Da’len, if I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask.” Ava’s eye twitched at the use of _Da’lan_ but she was glad he was at least willing to share.

“Please don’t call me that…” She said. “I have a name…” she told him, she had been called a child in her clan, she would not be called a child here as well.

“A name I have yet to learn.” Solas pointed out, causing Ava to laugh. That was right, she had never introduced herself, and now everyone seemed to want to call her herald, they didn’t seem to care about her name.

“Ava.” She said with a soft smile. Solas nodded.

“Well do you have any other questions, Ava?”

Ava spent the afternoon with Solas, talking about the elves, and the fade, and spirits. Ava became wrapped up in all of it. She hadn’t had a chance to learn these things with her clan, she was not her clan’s First, she was not even a mage. All these things where so foreign to her, but perhaps in understanding them maybe she could understand the mark on her hand better.

“So that’s why you’re here?” Ava said with a laugh. “Hoping to have better dreams by joining the inquisition?” The idea just made her smile. “Well I wish you luck!”

“Thank you; in truth I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the fade.” This made Ava confused, this fade walking seemed wonderful. To see the past, to control ones experience in the beyond. With all that, what wonders could the waking world hold?

“How so?” She asked, wishing to keep such an interesting conversation going.

“You train to flick a dagger or fire an arrow at its target. The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I.”Ava lifted an eyebrow, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

“So you’re suggesting I’m graceful.” She said, testing him. Surely he had not meant it that way. He was so removed from everything.

“No, I’m declaring it. It is not a subject for debate.” This made Ava blush and she found she had to look away.

“Well…” She said her voice catching in her throat in an uncomfortable way. She did not have much experience with people, and even if he was only saying these things to get a reaction out of her, she hadn’t been spoken to like this before. She started to walk away, not sure of what else to say.

“Da’l….Ava!?” He called to her as she left. She turned a looked, not sure why he would be calling to her. “I have a question for you. If you don’t mind, before you leave.” Her face still felt warm but she nodded.

“Your Vallaslin… it is Mythal.” Ava nodded, taking a step back up towards him.

“Seems a strange choice?” She finished for him. She looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. “I’m a hunter, surely I would have Andruil.”

“You did thank her when you were hunting the other day.”

“Honestly…I think that is more habit then anything. I was taught that that is what you say when you kill an animal at the end of a hunt.” She was musing; she didn’t want to tell him this. “Arduil…she scared me.” She admitted. “Her legends where these things fill with blood and death, her trips to the void to hunt, it seemed as if she hunted…for the joy of it.” She tried to explain. “You hunt because you have to eat, you kill because if you don’t you will die. You do not do these things for the sport of it.” She was twisting her hands around each other as she spoke. She didn’t want to say why she had picked Mythal, why she had not chosen Arduil was easy, it wasn’t selfish like her choice of Mythal.

“So, Arduil didn’t fit.” Solas said, “But why Mythal, there are many others.” Ava bit her lip, he really wanted to know.

“It’s selfish…it’s…” She shook her head. “My mother was a city elf…. I was always sort of on the edge of the clan, only just barely a part of it, a seth’lin.” As she said the word she could have sworn she saw something flash in Solas’s eyes, something like annoyance, but it was gone so fast she couldn’t be sure if she had truly seen anything. “Mythal was the great protector, the all-mother….” She took a deep breath. “I was hoping…even though she was sealed with the creators, still I had hoped…that by choosing Mythal’s vallaslin that I might find some of that protection.” She cast her eyes down to the ground. “A child-ish choice…” She said. She couldn’t take it anymore; she gave him her answer so she felt it was time to leave.

She made her way back to her quarters, past Varric’s little camp.

“Hey crafty! Want a drink?” He called after her. She didn’t respond she was too embarrassed by the story she had just told.


	6. Questions

Solas POV

“Quickly! Before more come through!” Holding her hand to the rift it started to react, he heard her make a small noise, maybe of pain? She was trying to pull away from him, he wouldn’t let her. He fist clenched in pain and as it closed so did the rift, and it was all possible again. He let her hand go and stared at her for a moment, it was all possible again.

 

***

 

The Inquisition, well things had taken a dramatic turn, but this would be his best bet, after all their goals aligned. Now he needed to learn what type of person this _Herald of Andraste_ was, he needed to make sure that she could be, directed correctly.

“The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.” The girl jumped as he spoke, but as she looked at him there was a hint of a smile on her lips. She fired back at him with a joke. Was she testing him? It would make sense, she was new to all this, and had been thrown in to a position of power, power over people she didn’t know. As they spoke and she watch him he felt a little hunted, or rather like she was trying to hunt him. It didn’t take her long though to change her behaviour, to relax just a little. Was she naïve? It seemed too soon for her to be letting her guard down around him, perhaps it was an act? He watched as she looked down at her hand.

“This is all so strange…” She mused, she seem a little lost. She had been a prisoner only a few days ago, the whip lash of all that had happened to her must have been getting to her.

“Does it bother you?” he asked, he couldn’t help but wonder how the mark was reacting to her. Mortal with no connection to the fade, with this ancient power, it was a unique situation to say the least.

“Not as much now, since the breach is stable. Just sort of a dull heat” Solas nodded, it made sense, the breach was stable so the mark was stable, no longer causing her pain. The ‘heat’ she described was interesting, it didn’t make sense to him, perhaps it was just how the energy felt to someone with no understanding of magic. She wasn’t even a mage.

“Honestly this whole ‘Herald of Andraste’ thing is more, worrisome.” She added. That was promising, it brought him some peace of mind to know that she did not enjoy taking on the title of someone divine. He needed to present this to her in a way where she would use the title, but not let it define her. Perhaps his past would be of some help.

“Perhaps it would be best, to think of all this as a war.” Her head snapped up to look at him, like she was desperate for a solution to this stress, seeing her look at him with that kind of hope in her eyes lined in vallaslin made Solas incredible uncomfortable and he didn’t want her looking at him that way. “And every Great War has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you will be.” She looked away from him; it seemed this was not what she wanted to hear, without another word she left, finished with the conversation.

 

***

 

As the days past Solas found that _The Herald_ was more Dalish then she had seemed at first, thanking absent ‘gods’ for what was her own skill and hard work. Taking offence when this was pointed out, she had admitted that perhaps it was more ritual, or habit, but still she not been please to have to explain herself.

In the Hinterlands she seemed to come to life, much less controlled then she had seemed in Haven. She was clearly a savage Dalish hunter, completely wild. This would be a problem.

Once they returned to Haven he found that she started seeking him out, not just him. She had started asking all the members of the inquisition question. They were inescapable; it seemed she had not seen much of the world. It was strange that her clan would send her to the concave, given how little she understood about living in the human’s world.

“Are all Dalish like my clan?” She asked him, during one of the quiz like conversations he had had with her.

“No, you clan was unique, having enough interest in the human world to send you to spy on the concave.” Suddenly she started laughing, it was uncharacteristic of her or at least of what he had seen of her. When she finally stopped she looked at him, her eyes watering a little.

“You think they sent me to spy on.” She laughed a bit more. “Oh no, this was punishment!!!” Her voice was cheerful, in a way that rang with insincerity. “Since I was so _interested_ in the shems, and their war, their concave. Since my interest had put my clan in danger, my keeper thought I should see what it was all about.” She started laughing again. “Seems my punishment ended up bigger than anyone would have ever dreamed.”

Hearing this Solas couldn’t help but feel a twang of sorrow for her, she was curious, that he knew for sure. He could only imagine that she had been trying to help her clan, and she was punished for it. Of all the actions he had seen of her, he knew she was quick to help, quick to try and prove herself. She had gone out of her way in the Hinterland’s to return a woman’s wedding ring. She had made sure the refugees of the Mage, Templar war had had food and supplies. He couldn’t see any other reality where she would put her clan in damage it had to be that she had been trying to help.

“Perhaps, you can take this opportunity.” He told her. She smiled at him, more sincerity in it now.

“Yes, an opportunity to fuck the world up.” She looked away from him. “More than it already is at least.” She shook her head and started asking him more questions, about the Dalish. His opinion of the Dalish seemed to have bothered her, but what shocked him was when she apologized for the Dalish. After all he had told her did she understand? He would not think she was capable of that, but she apologized, in elvan no less, and even honoured his knowledge on the topic as she did so.

“You are right, of course. The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never truly accomplish. Ir abelas Da’len, if I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask.” And again she seemed to react as if he said something to upset her.

“Please don’t call me that…I have a name.” Solas let out a little breath of air that was almost a laugh. _Da’len_ , she didn’t want to be called a child, but she was, to him they all were.

“A name I have yet to learn.” He pointed out, with a touch of kindness in his voice. So many people must have just been calling her herald, so few bothering to ask her, her name. She had a title that replaced her name.

“Ava.” She replied.

“Well do you have any more questions, Ava?” He said, making a point to use her name. To lose one’s name to a title, and to the duty of the title, it was not an easy burden to bear. She smiled and started to ask what had to be ever question she could think of. What was the history of the elves, questions about magic and the fade she seemed to want to know it all. She had no magic of her own, she explain that because she wasn’t a mage she hadn’t gotten a chance to learn any of this from her keeper. In her clan only the clan’s First, or other mages could learn these things. What you learned was how to help the clan. She helped by hunting.

She tried to test him again, taking the world he said and turning them.

“Are you suggesting I’m graceful?” She asked him, her voice trying to be light. He smiled, she was graceful, a skilled hunter, the way she disappeared into the woods, he was shocked that she wasn’t using magic to do it.

“No, I’m declaring it. It is not a subject for debate.” This made Ava blush, she was young, even by this world’s standards, and it seemed she didn’t know how to react to being told these things. It was endearing, like a lost little animal. She muttered a few worlds before she started to walk away. She seemed to have a habit of just leaving when she didn’t know how to deal with something. He watched as she started to climb down the path and suddenly he found he had a question.

“Da’l…Ava!” He called, remembering not to call her a child, even though she was acting like one at the moment. “I have a question for you. If you don’t mind, before you leave.” She nodded, her face pink, but she waited for him to ask his question. “You Vallaslin…it’sMythal’s.” She cut him off then.

“Seems a strange choice.” She said, and it was, of the Dalish he had seen one could usually predict the vallaslin they would pick, the hunters, Andruil, sometimes Falon’din, keepers took Dirthamen, or Mythal, and crafters artisans would offend pick June, of course they’re choices would dictated by the errored history, but still they were predictable.

Ava took a moment to explain that she did not find Andruil comforting, she seemed to fear the ‘goddess’, this made Solas want to smile, she was right to fear Andruil and her love of death. It took some probing before she would explain why Mythal. When she did Solas had to agree, it was childish, but the Dalish’s use of the vallaslin on the whole was childish, and a desire to feel protected, didn’t everyone want that? She didn’t wait for a reply this time, she left, clearly embarrassed by the end of their conversation.


	7. Companions

Weeks past and Ava was slowly learning how to live in Haven, she had started sleeping inside, finally, though there were still times when she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She had taken time to learn more of the chantry, and even tried to read a little of the shem’s history. It was hard though, she knew how to read, but these books where a bit too much for her.

She sat in the house she had been staying in staring at a single page one of the many tomes she had been trying to understand, frustration finally won out and she whipped the book at the door. As it hit with a loud bang, a voice came from the other side.

“Ohh! Hey Crafty! You ok in there?” She lifted her head to look at the door.

“Come in Varric.” She told him, the door opened and the dwarf entered, picking up the book as she walked in. He looked it over and flipped through the first few pages.

“I know people get pretty emotional about the chantry, but you Crafty? Won’t have pictured it.” He said as he pulled a stool over to her reading table. She shot him a glare, and he raised an eyebrow. “Come on, what’s up with the dusty tome? Would think you would rather be out hunting or something more outdoors-y” This made Ava smile, she would rather be out hunting, or tracking or anything else really.

“Well, no matter what I say, or how many times I tell them not to, I keep getting called ‘The Herald of Andraste’ and honestly, I don’t know anything about this woman.” She admitted to him. He raised an eyebrow; she knew that didn’t explain why she threw the book. She didn’t want to say why. She looked away from him, but she still felt his eyes on her. “I….I couldn’t understand the words.”

“Oh…” he said slowly, before he could say anything more Ava interrupted him.

“I can read!” She said quickly. “I mean….it’s just, these books…” She muttered. “They’re so much more here then I’m use to.” Varric nodded as she spoke, she was so worried about being judged. In her clan other than the keeper, one didn’t really need to read, you would only need to know the basics, so that one knew where they were going as they were traveling. Here though, it seemed reading was important, and highly valued, even an elvan apostate knew how to read. All of this maybe Ava feel a little worthless.

Varric didn’t say anything for a while, he placed the book down on the small desk and opened it. “Where were you?” He asked. She looked at him shyly as she flipped to the second page and pointed to her last place.

“Here…” She muttered. It was then that Varric started to read. He nodded quickly reading through the passages.

“Ok, well this says ‘In those days, even after the devastation of the first blight, the Imperium stretched across the known world.’ “ He then started to lead Ava through the parts she was having trouble with, and slowly the words started to make more sense.

The inquisition had grown so much in the last months, so many had joined, the first enchanter of the Orlesian court, Vivienne, a thief? Named Sera, Leliana had asked Ava to look into a warden in the hinterland, name Blackwall who joined and a group of mercenaries ‘The Bull’s Chargers’. Ava was getting over whelmed with the number of people in Haven.

She had tried talking to the new members of the inquisition, and found right away that she did not get along well with Sera or Vivienne, and she stopped talking to them before she said something she shouldn’t. It was her job to help the inquisition grow, as the ‘Herald of Andraste’ bickering with its members about Mages and Elves would not help. The Iron Bull, was easier to get along with, but much harder to trust, she might not like Vivienne or Sera but it was clear why they had joined up, and what their goals where. Bull was not as clear in his motives, he had admitted to being a spy for the Qun when they first met, a strange action that Ava couldn’t wrap her mind around.

There was work to be done though, and Ava didn’t have time to worry about Bull’s motives, he was a good fighter and at the moment that’s what she needed, but more than fighters she needed power. The breach was still a threat; Ava hoped that if she closed the breach she wouldn’t have to worry about what ever had happened to the divine. She wanted this all dealt with and she wanted to return to her clan. She could see now that the Dalish where not perfect, but her clan was familiar and with all that had happened she wanted that comfort.

She made the choice to, try and recruit the mage in Redcliff; she was looking to clear her name in closing the breach. To clear herself of a crime she knew she couldn’t have committed, it seemed only fair that she offer the mages that same chance at redemption. Ava hoped that maybe this one action could help people to change how they thought of mages. A part of her knew it wasn’t that easy, but she also knew that this was no small thing, and it would have to have some kind of an effect, right?

Recruiting the mages was no small task though, and while in the end it meant another member to join the inquisition, Dorian, a Tevinter mage and Ava found shockingly easy to get along with, and the power of the mage rebellion. Now, now they could close the breach. Ava felt a little hope for the first time since the concave. Still the events of Redcliff and what it took to save the mages from themselves left scars. Ava found she couldn’t sleep, and when she did sleep she had nightmares, seeing Solas, Cassandra, and Leliana dying over and over. She couldn’t help them, she couldn’t save them. She woke each night in a cold sweat.

Seeing the future that could be had helped Ava come to terms with staying with the inquisition, still she did not need to see that future every night. She did not know who this Elder one was, she was sure he was the one that sacrificed the Divine, the owner of that voice, but beyond that she did not know.

“Solas?” She called as she walked up the snow covered steps to meet with the dreamer. “I had a question.” This made the mage laugh a little, Ava liked the sound.

“Don’t you always?” He responded a faint smile playing across his lips. Ava laughed a little herself, she did ask a lot of question.

“I’ve never had someone willing to answer them all, Hahren.” She told him. By now he understood why she wanted to know so much about the fade, about magic, about the elves and he seemed to approve of her desire to learn, and her willingness to change her mind, when the facts were given to her. “I wanted to ask you about dreams….” She said slowly, thoughtfully. “Mages can control their dreams right?”

“Well, yes, all mages have some measure of control over the fade; though from some find it to be much easier than others.” He looked at her oddly, not sure where she was going with this.

“Well….do you think, it would be possible, for a non-mage to control their dreams. Or at least the subject of their dreams?” She spoke very quietly, she had a feeling she knew the answer, and she was a little embarrassed to be asking the question at all. Solas was quiet for a long time after she asked her question, she watched him carefully, perhaps to carefully. She saw how his brow flexed just a little a small scar moving with his thoughts.

“I am unsure…” He finally spoke up, breaking the silent air that hung between them. “Our dreams come from the fade, and it’s a mage’s connection to the fade that allows them to control their dreams or perform any magic. For someone whose connection is weaker, it might not be possible. I doubt it has ever been tried.” Ava let out a sigh; she had been holding her breath while he spoke, without meaning too.

“I thought so.” She turned, defeated with thoughts of returning to her sleepless bed. “Of course a non-mage wouldn’t be able to control the fade, that’s what makes them, well not a mage.” She added as she made to leave.

“Why do you ask?” He asked her as she started to head off.

“Oh,” Of course he would wonder what would make her ask such a thing, it was a strange question. “Just some dreams I want to change.” She muttered, not wanting to admit that she was so child-ish as to want to hide from her nightmares.

~~~~~~

That night Solas found his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had grown somewhat fond of Ava, she seemed thoughtful, and she would admit her faults. So when she has asked him about changing dream, when he knew she understood the fade enough to know it was only possible for mages. It worried him a little. It was a strange question, out of place. She wanted to change her dreams? Why?

Soon Solas found the small part of the fade occupied by Ava’s sleeping mind. It took the form of Redcliff Castle, only not right red lyrium was everywhere, and demons too, he walked through her dream, an unseen ghost. As he witnessed the events start to unfold he understood. This was the future she had been sent to when they went to recruit the mages. It was far worst then she had made it seem.

He saw a shadow version of himself, corrupted by the red lyrium. He watched as they fought to reach Alexius. Once in the great hall, as Dorian worked the magic to send them back, he watch Cassandra die in the dream world, and saw Ava move to help. When his corrupted self, fell in battle he was shocked. Looking to Ava he saw as she tried to help, but was told she couldn’t move. So this was her nightmare, watching them die for her, watching him die. Solas was lost in the feeling it all brought forth, pity, sorrow, empathy and then something else. She feared his death?

This is not right, she suffers this because of my mistake. He could fix this, maybe not fix it all but he could fix this dream. He shifted the fade around him, reshaping her dream, taking her from Redcliff and that horrible future to a forest, quiet and calm. It was night time there, with little fireflies all about, the air was fresh and clean and the woods alive with the soft buzz of bugs at night. Yes this should calm her, this should feel like home. He thought to himself, she deserved a goodnight’s sleep before they tried to close the breach.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ava woke for once feeling rested, her dream had shifted in the night, though she still saw the death of her companions, but she had not stayed trapped like every other night. Redcliff had faded away around her, and everything changed in that confusing way dreams sometimes do. She found herself in a quiet field, filled with fireflies and the chipping of crickets. Quiet and calm.


	8. Confrontation

It was time; it was finally time to close the breach. Ava had the support of the mages, with their magic; she should have enough power to close the breach. Once closed she would be free of this Inquisition, of these Shemlen and their Andraste. She felt hopeful, everything everyone had told her seemed to add up, and while a part of her felt it couldn’t be this simple, it seemed like it was.

She packed a small bag and readied herself for the trip up the mountain. She had never recovered her bow after the explosion at the concave, in truth it had likely been destroyed in the blast, now she used a simple longbow she had found along the way. It got the job done. Dawning light leather armour she left the small house she had been staying in, hoping to never return to it.

As she headed out of the small town of Haven she saw the other members of the Inquisition waiting for her, along with a few mages that hadn’t yet made their way up the mountain. She smiled at them, she knew she would miss some of them, Varric and Cassandra where the first to come time mind. She didn’t want to think of who she would miss most. The person that patiently dealt with her own naive ramblings, who answered her questions, who seemed to not fit in the inquisition, just as she did not fit, she glanced at Solas for a moment.

“Well let’s go seal the sky.” She said as she turned to start the trek.

It was a hard road up the mountain, made harder by the explosion; now the path was unstable and ha;f blocked by rocks. It was well past noon when they finally reached the breach. She looked up at it, the swing green mist and light, in a way it was beautiful, entrancing really. Something about the Breach made the area under it dark, and though she knew it was not that late it looked like it was night here. There was a pulsing in her left hand, she lifted it to look and again the mark flared up. She hissed quietly, she doubted anyone heard her, this close to the breach it seemed the mark wished to cause her pain again. She stepped forward, the sooner this was over the better.

“Mages!” She heard Cassandra call attention behind her.

“Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!” She could only just make out Solas’s instructions over the pulsing in her ears. Was it from the Breach? The mark? Or her own heart? She couldn’t tell. As she got closer to the Breach and the first rift it was like she was walking through deep water, she had to push her hardest just to take a single step. The air crackled with energy, the green mist of the Breach so thick from wear she stood she could not make out the outside world. Finally when she couldn’t get any closer she lifted her hand to the sky and she felt it. She felt the power of the mages behind her, the pulse of the fade through the breach, its force so strong she stumbled back a step. _No I can’t falter!_ She steady herself as the magic from the mark connected with the breach, she felt the push of the mage’s magic and she knew now was the time. Closing her fist there was a push and pull from the fade through the Breach.

Knocked back as finally it felt knit back together, a powerful shock wave as the first rift and the breach closed, but it had to be a good sign. Slowly she stumbled back to her feet.

“You did it!” Cassandra’s voice came from behind her. Cheers erupted from around her; she looked around still feeling a little stunned. It really was that simple!

 

***

 

Upon returning to Haven everyone was already celebrating, Ava felt it was only fair that she enjoy this moment before she headed on her way. She smiled as she saw people dancing outside the tavern. A cup was pushed into her chest, she looked up to see who had given it to her, a strange who didn’t even seem to look at her. She smiled and took a swig of the mugs contents, turned out it was ale. Ava headed up to one of the many walls of Haven, she sat down watching the dance citizens of Haven, enjoying all the laughter in the air.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed.” Cassandra’s voice easily cut through the laughter. “We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory.” Ava did not like the sounds of that, it sounded to her as if Cassandra thought Ava’s work was unfinished. She promised to close the breach, she had done so. “Word of your heroism has spread.”

“It wasn’t just me; you know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center.”

“A strange kind of luck. I’m not sure if we need more or less.” Ava laughed as Cassandra added this, she was glad to hear that she wasn’t the only one unsure of the nature of this luck. “But you’re right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus.”

Bells started to ring out and the joyful atmosphere disappeared.

“Forces approaching! To Arms!” She could only just make out Cullen’s voice in the commotion.

“What the...? We must get to the gates.” Ava nodded to Cassandra, picking up her bow, dropping her mug and running down to the main gate.

“Cullen?” Ava asked as she reached the main force gathering.

“One watch guard report’, it’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” He motioned to the soldiers and some headed out.

“Under what Banner?” Ava looked over to see Josephine. She couldn’t help but feel a little worried for the ambassador. This seemed there was to be a battle.

“None.” Was all Cullen said.

“None?”

There was a banging at the gate, coupled with a light flashing under it. “I can’t come in unless you open!” Ava moved forward motioning for one the scouts to open the gate. She saw a large beastly man, a pointed helmet covering their face, but bare chest. She reached back for her bow, but as she did so the man arched back there was a gasp as his life escaped him. Falling to ground, the owner of the voice was revealed. A slight youth, blond and in a very large hat stood before.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” The boy said. Ava was dumb founded for a moment. The boy was strange to say the least, but he seemed to know some of what was going on.

“What is this? What’s going on?” She questioned.

“The templar’s are coming to kill you.”

“Templars? Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the Mages? Attacking blindly?” Cullen seemed shocked, having been a templar his outrage at this was understandable.

“The Red templars went to The Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.” The boy Cole explained. Ava’s heart dropped at the mention of ‘The Elder One’ last she had heard that name was in that horrible future. The boy was frantic, leaning back and forth to who he was directing his comments too. Finally he points over to the mountains. “There.” On one of the nearby cliffs she was able to make out a man with black hair and behind him out of smoke the large shadow of another man.

“I know that man... but this elder one...” Cullen said as he gazed at the mountain.

“He’s very angry you took his mages.” Cole added.

“Cullen! I need a plan! Anything!” She barked at him, a touch of panic leaking into her voice.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are too withstand this monster, we must control the battle field.” Ava nodded, Cullen spoke true. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!” He then turned to the men around him. “Mages! You – you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, He will not make it easy!” raising his sword. “Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!”


	9. Battle

The trebuchets, there where their best bet, the closest one was already it was being swarmed by, Templars? She could make out the crest on their armour, but they barely looked human. Large piece of what seemed to be red lyrium jutted out from their bodies, skin stretched like leather over twisted human frames, they where grotesque and terrifying. Ava was frozen for a moment shocked by them; it was only Cassandra’s sharp war cry that brought her back to reality, that woman’s voice had a way of cutting through the haze. She notched an arrow and joined the fray.

They needed to keep the monsters off of the trebuchets, not as simple as it sounded, these Red Templars did not fight like men, they were unaffected by the deaths of their comrades, fearless and seeming to have no moral to break. So as one fell another was always to replace them. Ava found herself running low on arrows very quickly, and having to steal back those she fired, from the fallen. She glance at her allies, Cassandra was bloodied, she was unsure how much belonged to the enemy, and she was sure, watching the rate at which Varric fired, he too would soon be low on bolts. The only one that seemed to have any measure of advantage was Solas, but magic too could run dry.

“The southern trebuchet, it’s not firing!” One of the scouts called, they looked down to Ava, and she pulled back out of the thick of the fighting.

“Can you manage?” She asked Cullen.

“We’ll have to!” He replied. “GO!”

“Cassandra, Varric, Solas, with me!” She called into the battle she started to race down the road to the south. She could faintly hear steps behind her, she had to trust they where her allies and not more Red Templars.

Upon reaching the southern trebuchet it was clear to see why it wasn’t firing, all the soldiers stationed her where dead and catapult was surrounded by Templars. There was no time to waste, but no arrows either, she was down to perhaps 15, each shot needed to count. Suddenly the air beside her became cold, as ice flew past her and into the enemy ranks. She glanced behind her, glad to see that it was Solas, with the others. There was a chance, they could do this, it would not be easy but it was possible.

Her arrows flew, she was so careful now, but in the end she was left with only a dagger to fight. She was not as skilled in melee combat as she would have liked, if not for her allies she would have been a goner. Finally having made it to the trebuchet’s controls she took a breath. There wasn’t much time to breathe though, soon more Red Templars where upon them. She looked to Cassandra;

“It needs repositioned!” She called down. That was all Cassandra needed, with a nod the powerful woman started to defend Ava’s position, giving her the time she needed to work at the gears and move the catapult. No longer in the fight the sounds of it were deafening, she hard each time someone was hit and she winced, again they were getting hurt because of her. Holding off a force so she could work. _They won’t die this time._ She told herself as the Trebuchet finally clicked into place. Cutting the rope holding the arm down created a sharp sound, as the huge rock it held whipped into the air. She watched as it hit the mountain side, causing an avalanche to tumble down on to the enemy forces, there was a cheer around her and Ava finally took a moment to look at all those that had been fighting.

Crashing and fire, the trebuchet beside her burst apart, sending the young elf to the ground. When she looked up she could not believe what she was seeing. A dragon!

No it was wrong, twisted and glowing like the templars they had just fought, was this, an Archdemon?

“We can’t deal it here! We have too... do something!” Cassandra called to Ava. She nodded, barely able to hear Cassandra over the ringing in her ears from the explosion of the trebuchet. Ava didn’t truly have any idea how to face that beast, but she knew when faced with a hunt that out matched you, you regroup, more hunters more support.

“Everyone to the gate.” She waved her arm in the air and motioned, sending the soldiers and scouts ahead. As they ran back the blacksmith was still out in the open, trying to get supplies out. She thought him a fool but could not leave him. With some doing they were able to break into the forge and get the blacksmith to move to safety. Everyone was pulling back, into Haven.

“Move it, Move it!” Cullen was directing people inside, making sure everyone that could still move did. “We need everyone back to the chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against ... that beast!” He stopped and looked back at the others. “At this point... just make them work for it.” Ava nodded. They needed more time, and it seemed she would be the one to give it to them. Looking around and was lucky to find a new bow and quiver almost full. Not the strongest, but far better than nothing. She heard voice calling for help in the chaos ahead.

“Come on! We need to get to them!” She yelled. By now much of the town was on fire, and Red Templars were making it over the walls. Ava’s fingers were numb from the tension of her bowstring, and she was sure she was hurt and just didn’t know it. As they raced through the town trying their best to slow the enemies advance, she found a number of people trapped. It was not easy, but by the time they reached the chantry, Ava believed all the townspeople have made it there as well. As the chantry gates opened Ava saw an injured Chancellor Roderick, the man that had believed her guilty of the concave’s explosion since day one.

“Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter.” He called to the crowd as they rushed inside. He looked as though he might fall over at any moment, and that seemed to be the case, as Ava ran though the door Roderick was caught just before hitting the ground by the boy who had warned them of all this.

“He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” The boy told Ava, she was shocked by his bluntness, but at a time like this, it did speed things along.

“What a charming boy.” Roderick replied, sound a bit touched.

“Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back what time you might have earned us.” The worry was clear in Cullen’s voice, and Ava was silent, she did not know what to do, and it seemed everyone was turning to her for the answers.

“I’ve seen an Archdemon.” Cole spoke up, from beside a now sitting Roderick. “It was in the fade, but it looked like that.” _In the fade? How? No time,_ what mattered was, that was an Archdemon and they were trapped.

“I don’t care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven!” Cullen was clearly at the end of his rope.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Ava’s heart sank. This was happening because of her, these people, all dying because she was there.

“Do you know why he wants me? Just say it!” Ava was a touch harsher then she wished to be, but with the stress of the battle it was not beyond reason.

“I don’t. He’s too loud, it hurts to hear him.” Ava made a small growling noise at this answer. “He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” Just as Ava was shaking her head at that non-answer Cullen spoke up.

“You don’t like... ?” He then to give up on the boy and looked to Ava. “Herald, there are no tactics that make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide.”

“We’re over run!” She was letting too much panic slip into her voice now. She took a moment. “To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.” It was not a plan.

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Martyrdom? That was his suggestion!

“Yes, that.” A whisper from Cole. “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.” Ava’s attention snapped back to the strange boy, begging for a better answer then dying.

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage. As I have.” The priest was weak sounding, but he had no reason to lie. “The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you.” Ava took a step over to the man as he seemed to be trying to stand, once weakly on his feet. “If this simple memory could save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more.” Again Ava’s heart drop. She wasn’t more then she was, but now, even this man who had believed in nothing but her guilt, looked at her with something more in his eyes.

“What about it? Will it work Cullen?” She looked over her shoulder at the commander.

“Possible. _If_ he shows us the path, but what of your escape?” Ava looked down for a moment. She did not want to die here, but she was sure neither had those that had died outside the gate, those that died because she was here. She said nothing. “Perhaps you will surprise it.” There was a lying kind of hope in his voice. “Find a way...” Quickly he moved away, barking orders once again to follow Chancellor Roderick., now aided in walking by Cole. The chancellor spoke to Ava before they left.

“Herald... If you are meant for this, if the inquisition is meant for this. I pray for you.” A few soldiers ran past Ava then.

“They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention till we’re above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, then let that thing hear you.”

Ava looked to those that had fought with her. She knew she would need help, but she could not ask this of them, to go with her would in all likelihood mean they’re deaths.

“We’ll then. Let’s make some noise!” Varric was the first to speak, readying his crossbow as he joined her at the gate. Neither Solas nor Cassandra said anything, but they too join her.

It was a hard fight back down to the trebuchets, but the more they killed the more came, this must be getting some attention. Upon reaching it, there was another problem poised. It was loaded yes, but it seemed the soldiers lost their fight before they were able to aim the thing.

“Please try to keep them off me.” Ava said she jumped up on to the mechanism and started to turn the catapult. She knew the fight would not be easy for the others, and she worked as hard and fast as she could. Just as she believed it to be in the right position she heard a heavy flapping. Looking uo to the sky all she saw was the Archdemon coming down upon them.

“Move!” She yelled to the others. “Get back to the chantry!” She too started to run, just as the air began to crackle. She saw the others ahead of her, far enough to be safe, they would reach the chantry, safety. The air became hot, Ava was thrown landing flat on her back. The world spun around her, flame and heat, smoke burning her eyes. Trying to get up, a form came towards her through the fire, too large, and with an unsettling speed.


	10. Reveal

The world was still spinning, but she had to get to her feet, whatever it was walking through the flames meant her harm. Another crash sent her stumbling, the dragon had landed behind her, she was trapped. Ava looked up at the man in the flames, broad shoulders, but thin, with arms too long. Red lyrium grew from his face, twisting the flesh like that of the red templars, but there was intelligence to him, she could see it just in the way he moved.

The earth shook, Ava turned to see the dragon approaching her. She stepped back, as it let out a great roar, the air became hot with its breath and filled with the smell of rot.

“Enough.” The voice was deep, having an echo like quality to it. With a simple push of his arms a shock wave hit Ava, putting out the fires between them. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond you ken. No more.”

“What are you?” Her shout did not seem as loud or as strong as she had wished. “Why are you doing this!?!”

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was.” There was something in his voice, a way of speaking that felt like a trap, pulling her in with only sound. “Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt The Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus!” he lifted his hand toward her. “You will kneel.”

“Never again shall we submit.” It was quiet, but Ava reminded herself of this old Dalish saying. “I won’t let you do this!” She sounded stronger now, a simple reminded of her peoples truth, pushing her on.

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” Slowly this ‘Corypheus’ pulled out an orb, a strange metal looking thing, with carefully craved lines around it. “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now!” The orb started to crackle and glow red, Corypheus reached out at her, hand aglow with magic. The mark on her hand flared to life and Ava cried out in pain, it was like her blood was boiling, her very bones set on fire.

“It is your fault ‘herald’. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” He twisted his hand, the glow of her own increasing, along with the pain. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched’, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens. “ His hand closed and for a moment the green mark on her hand pulsed red, the pain over took her as she finally fell to her knees. “And you used the anchor to undo my work. The gall!” Through the cloud of pain that covered Ava’s mind she had to know, had to ask.

“What is this thing meant to do!?”

“It was meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” With what seemed to be only two large steps Corypheus reached her, grabbing her by the left arm he was able to lift her into the air. “I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire _in person_.” Ava felt helpless and small, hanging in the air, held up by this monstrous creature. “I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. NO more.” He lifted her closer to his face, with such ease, and though she struggled in his grip it was pointless.

“I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.” He looked straight into her eyes then. “Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and _it was empty._ ” Corypheus threw Ava then, her back hitting the wooden brace of the trebuchet.

“The anchor is permanent; you have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

Then she saw it, a chance, _maybe_ , a sword in front of her, grabbing it she returned to her feet, keeping the wood of the catapult to her back. The dragon and Corypheus bearing down on her.

“So be it. I shall begin again; find another way to give this world the nation – and _God_ it requires.” In the sky past Corypheus a flare, _they made it!_ A moment of hope, everyone else was safe! “And you! I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die.” Ava glance to the side, the crank for the trebuchet, she could still fire it. Readying herself with the sword she barely knew how to use.

“You expect me to fight, but that’s not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory, here’s your prize!” Ava darted over, kicking the lever that would free the catapult’s load. The rock flew through the air at the mountain, and Corypheus seemed confused for a moment. This bought Ava some measure of pride, but as she saw the snow start to tumble down the mountain she knew she needed to run if she wanted any chance at living through this. She heard the dragon roar, but did not care, she did not stop or look back. Already the air was turning white. She attempted to jump over one of the few covered caves along the path, but the force of the wind pushed her down into it, the world going white before going black.

 

***

 

Ava woke feeling the ice cold air around her, dreading opening her eyes, when she did, she found she was in an ice cave, and much deeper underground then she had believed the caves around Haven to be. When she went to move the world spun around her, touching her head she felt something thick and wet, and most worrisome, _warm_. She groaned and rolled to her side, wincing in pain, looked down her left side there was a gash, bloody and angry. It must have happened during the fight without her notice. Now though, with the adrenaline fade from her system there would be no forgetting it. Slowly she got to her feet and looked around, there was just enough light for her to see her surroundings. Before her in the cave was what looked to be a man made arch. She remembered Roderick’s tunnel, perhaps there were more than one beneath Haven.

Slowly she made her way forward, the arch leading into a smaller tunnel, she was weak but moved as fast as she could, she knew she would not last long on her own, bleeding and cold. The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, but the air inside it was moving, it had to lead to the outside, so she kept following it, using the wall for help. _There!_ A torch on the wall, promising, she speed up to reach the small flame, just as twisted green spirits formed before her. She reached to her back without thinking, but there was no bow there. The magic in her hand started to flare again, she was not use to such a thing, but perhaps it had more uses then closing rifts. Knowing it was her only chance she raised her hand to the spirits, focusing on the bit of magic she felt, she recalled the feeling of the rifts.

A flash of green, followed by a deafening sound, the spirits seemed to scream as they were pulled into a single glowing point. It was over in a moment, leaving the cave a little darker.

“What did I....?” She looked at her hand, but as the pain in her side started to grow again she pushed forward. Better to figure out later. Pressing on, she followed the tunnel, thankful that it had no branching paths, no more choices for her to make tonight. Finally after what seemed to be forever to her, she saw what appeared to be the end.

Exiting the tunnel was not as promising as Ava had hoped, the wind sang through the mountains, there was so much snow in the air she could only see a few feet before her. Still she knew her only choice was forward, so she started to walk. Each step sinking deep into the snow, she was numb, as cold as she knew it must be, she could not feel it, and it worried her more. Soon Ava felt she was lost, the world was spinning, she could barely understand what she was doing. A wolf howled off to her right, _don’t become dinner_ she told herself, _just move away from them._

As she continued to walk she came across a dying fire, did they leave this for her? In hopes she would find her way back? Any footsteps left around the fire had long since been blown away, but still this was promising, she was, or had been going the right way.

She continued forward, moving away from any wolves she heard and towards and spots of light she saw, in hoped they were more fires to lead her. Every step took more and more effort, and the wind pushed against her, she stumbled and fell.

“Move!” She told herself. She knew one could not stop in a storm. Her body screamed at her, it would not move, her eyes stung, and she whimpered.

“Aaawooooo~” _To close!_ Fear took hold of her, it was only for a moment, but long enough to get her to her feet forcing her to press on. This wolves seemed to be following her, she was an easy mark, but in this storm? How?

As she moved, the snow died down, she could see what lay before her now, and though the air grew colder, just seeing gave her some hope. The terrain was harder now, more rocks, was she above the tree line too now? Following a large crack between two rocks. Cliffs? It didn’t matter; she finally caught sight of something meaningful, lights, so many little lights.

“Hel....” She tried to call out, but her voice cracked and her legs finally gave out. She fell down into the soft embrace of the snow, unable to go any farther. Just as the world became dark she heard someone say.

“There!”


	11. Surviving

Warm, warmer than before, voices at the edge, what were they saying? Where was she?

“What would you have me tell them?” male voice, Cullen? “This is what we asked them to do!”

“We cannot simply ignore this, we must find away!” Cassandra! Everything came rushing back to Ava, her breath caught in her chest and her eyes flashed open. For a moment she was gripped with panic, all she saw above her was canvas, and she started to calm. She was in a tent, laying on some kind of bed, safe. She pushed herself up, trying to sit, her left side sore, but manageable now. Someone must have healed me...

Around a fire, outside the tent she laid in, there was Cullan, and Cassandra, as well as Leliana and Josephine, they we all arguing about what to do next. Ava groaned and moved to go and talk with them. Then a kind voice beside her said.

“Shhh, you need to rest.” Mother Giselle sat there, watching over her as she had slept. A part of Ava knew she was right, but still.

“Sounds like they’ve been at it for hours.” She said, she could hear the frustration in Cassandra’s voice, not uncommon, but there was also a fatigue to how they all spoke.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you.” The priestess seemed to be trying to calm Ava’s worries. She understood this, but still she felt like she needed to do more, provide a solution for the others. “The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame.” Ava nodded, she was half sitting now. She had seen this with her clan, when they were forced to hide, and could not hunt, blame spread through the camp like a disease. “In fighting may threaten as much as this Elder One.” Fear gripped Ava for a moment.

“If that thing is still out there, we need to move.” She started to try and sit up properly again.

“They are uncertain where, and there are other questions; about you. Our leaders’ struggle, because of what we survivors witness. We saw our defender stand, and fall, and now we have seen her return.” Ava was finally sitting on the little cot, she had not thought about how all that had happened would out look to those outside of the events. “The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous you actions appear, and the more our trials seem ordained.” No... Ava’s heart dropped with that one word. “That is hard to except, no? What we have been called to endure. What we must, perhaps come to believe.”

“I escaped the avalanche!” Ava insisted. “Barely, but I didn’t die.” She was just, her, just an elf, not these’s people’s savoir sent by their Andraste.

“Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil, but the people know what they saw, or perhaps what they needed to see, the Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?”

“I don’t see how what I believe matters.” Ava didn’t believe in the Maker, and still everyone called her Herald of Andraste, they had already decided what this path they were one was, that it was holy in nature. After seeing Corypheus, while she might not believe it was a holy path, she knew it was a path that needed to be walked; that monster could not be left to destroy the world. She managed to get to her feet.

“Corypheus, The Elder One, is real, a real physical threat. We can’t match that with hope alone.” She said as she slowly, sorely started to make her way to the fire, and the others. They seemed to have given up arguing, quiet now there was a hopelessness to how they sat around the fire, stress weighing on each little movement.

 _“Shadows fall...”_ Ava looked back; Mother Giselle was walking towards her, her voice soft as she began to sing. _“And hope has fled, steel your heart,_

 _The dawn will come,_  
_The night is long,_  
_And the path is dark,_  
_Look to the sky,_  
_For one day soon,_  
_The dawn will come."_

Slowly other voice’s started to join Mother Giselle, first Leliana, but soon everyone was singing.

 _“The shepard's lost,_  
_And his home is far,_  
_Keep to the stars,_  
_The dawn will come,_  
_The night is long,_  
_And the path is dark,_  
_Look to the sky,_  
_For one day soon,_  
_The dawn will come.”_

As more started to sing, they began to walk towards Ava, slowly the villagers of Haven began to bow before her. Ava took an unsure step back. _What are these Shem’s doing_! Don’t look at me like this! She was scared of this, scared of the responsibility they were putting on her.

 _“Bare your blade,_  
_and raise it high,_  
_stand your ground,_  
_the dawn will come._  
_The night is long,_  
_And the path is dark,_  
_Look to the sky,_  
_for one day soon,_  
_the dawn will come.”_

“An army needs more than an enemy, it needs a cause.”

“A word?” Ava jumped a touch when she heard Solas’s voice behind her, but she nodded and followed, thankful to get away from these people, even if only for a moment.

He lead her far from camp, the cold air stung her face, and she wondered, had it truly been this cold when she had made her way to the camp. Had she been that close to death that she had failed to notice? Solas lit an old metal beacon before them with a blue flame. There was something in how he was walking, a confidence that seemed almost out of place in the moment.

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting.” Ava felt her chest tighten again, she looked at the ground, not sure of what to say. “Their faith is hard won, lethallan, worthy of pride...” She glanced at him, a little pleased to hear _lethallan_ from him. “ ... save for one detail.” Again her heart dropped, there was always something.

“The threat Corypheus wields? He carried an orb?” Ava nodded to Solas, impressed that he would know, perhaps she had filled them in and didn’t recall in her injured state. “It is ours.” He finished, and Ava’s eyes grew large with shock. “Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the concave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people.”

“Alright then...” Ava started, her brows knitting together for a moment as she processed the information. “What is it? And... How do you know about it?” Ava knew that Solas had a great wealth of knowledge, with all her questions in Haven it was almost like she was trying to steal that wealth, but this?

“Such things were Foci, said to channel power from our Gods. Some were dedicated to certain members of our pantheon.” Ava watched as he shifted his weight a bit, perhaps from the cold snow? He was not really looking at her as he spoke, hand behind his back, he seemed to be recalling some faded memory. “All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire.” _OH!_ And Ava understood, and for a moment was jealous of the mage’s dream walking. Yes they would be faded, but still to see any of Elvhenan the truth of the ancient elves. He looked at her then. “But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it he threats the very heart of human faith.”

“Their blame won’t matter, if we can’t get out of this wilderness.” Even Ava’s hunter senses where failing her, she hadn’t the faintest idea of where as she looked around this snowy waste.

“That is the immediate problem... and it offers a solution that might secure your place in their hearts. You saved them at Haven, perhaps you can again.” Solas then began to explain, there were ruins in the Frostback mountains, and one might just be perfect, a place called _Tarasy’lan Te’las_ , or to the humans ‘Skyhold’. It would provide safe harbor for them, and was very defensive should Corypheus attack again.

They talked for a while, Solas explaining to her how to present the idea, as he seemed to want it to sound like her own. As time wore on and the sun started to raise Ava shivered, she was starting to wear thin again.

“I am sorry lethallan, perhaps you should get some rest, it will not be an easy journey.” She nodded, knowing it was for the best, they would be traveling through the mountains after all. She turned to head back to camp for a few hours of sleep at least. She stopped though.

“Solas?”

“Yes?”

“Ma serannas.” He looked at her confused, and she explained. “For not treating me like more than I am, like I’m the Herald. I like just being Ava better.” An emotion flashed across his face, but only for a moment, not long enough for Ava to know what it was.

“You are welcome, Lethallan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females, but this is not always the case.  
> Tarasyl'an Te'las: "the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back"


	12. Certainty

Solas POV

Of course Corypheus would seek them out, the magister could not take losing, he would try to destroy any he saw as a rival. It was why Solas had stayed in the shadows, he let Corypheus open the foci, believing it to be his own idea. He should have known closing the Breach would draw him out, but he had been so focused on the task at hand, and leading Ava to the correct path, that he had not thought of what awaited them on it. Now they had been pushed back, too their last line of defence, the chantry.

A strange boy, who Solas believed might be a spirit, given how the fade clung to him, and how he spoke, had warned them, and now aided in getting the villagers to safety. Solas wondered would the mistake with his foci lead to their deaths as well. Lavellan was readying to fight, to hold back Corypheus, knowing she would likely die just so the others might escape, but he couldn’t let her die. It was because of the mark, he told himself, yes he found her interesting, but no it was the anchor he needed, the power that she wielded.

“We’ll then. Let’s make some noise!” _Ah yes the Durgen’len, perfect._ Solas stepped forward; it would be easier to keep her alive if he was out there with her.

Solas was impressed with her fighting, she was always quick and graceful, but he had yet to see her fight in such oppressive conditions. She was holding up well, pushing forward and doing only was needed, wasting no energy.

_That blasted dragon._ Ava had made them go on without her; there had been no way for him to stay with her without it being clear that he had plans beyond survival. Now he walked through the tunnels under Haven, trying to think of a new plan, knowing Lavellan must have died, more blood of the people on his hands.

The mountain air was cold; as was the snow under his feet, if not for years of travel perhaps it would have bothered him. He stayed back from the group as he tried to think, would this inquisition still be useful without the anchor? Would it be better if he just disappeared into the night now? He glanced over his shoulder, looking back at Haven, there was movement, he could not make out what it was, but it was near the trebuchet they had been loading. _Could she still be alive?_

A whistle and a small burst, Solas looked up to see Cullen had lit the flare. The man followed a plan, even if said plan had already fallen apart, but then something unexpected happened, the mountain started to shake, a vacuous sound filled his ears as an avalanche started to roll down behind them. _She had done it! She was still alive?_ Maybe, maybe there was hope that Ava, that the anchor, was not lost after all.

The group made camp a short walked from the tree line, the others didn’t want to move one too far, some like Cassandra, hoped that _The Herald_ might reach them if they waited.

Solas slipped away from the group, if she had survived til now, a slim chance, but she had lived to set off the avalanche so it was possible that she might live through it. There was a chance, but if she lived, she would have to find her way to them, the snow in the air clouded everything between Haven and them, she would need a guide.

He rubbed his hands together, if he was not careful he would end up needing saving. Still he needed to do this. Feeling it was best to not question his own motives at the moment; he reached out and pulled the fade in around him. Wrapping himself in magic he was able to travel down the mountain without losing too much body heat while distorting his image, so he would not be seen in this white wasteland.

Heading down the mountain, he returned to the tunnels they had evacuated from. There were other openings, so there must have been other tunnels under Haven, perhaps she had found one. He waited and he watched, hoping for just the hint of movement.

Solas’s wish was granted, only for a moment, there was the light of a torch, it had to be Ava, everyone else had managed to escape already. He made his way to the light, but when she came into his sight he froze. She was injured, and badly, stumbling her way through the snow he had trouble understanding how she could keep moving forward given the shape she was in. She needed healing, and there was a moment where he thought to simply go a do it.

_No, don’t give yourself away!...If you don’t have to._ Things would be better if he remained unseen, both now and as part of the inquisition. So he followed her, trying to think of the best way to direct her. Then off in the distance he heard his answer, wolves, likely looking for their own, lost in the avalanche, but it was Ava’s reaction to the noise that gave Solas an idea. She had moved opposite the sound, it was clear she didn’t know where she was going, but also clear she didn’t want to run into the wolves. That was all Solas needed to do, howl, direct her with the noise.

So from then on, when ever Ava would go off course, he would mimic the wolves, the wind twisting the sound enough to make it believable. This is working! Ava, the anchor, was safe, but then she fell, he had seen her falter, but not go down, yet, he panicked, it was only for a moment but he had started to rushed over to her, getting closer then he should. He stopped, perhaps she would get up on her own, she had proven to be strong. She did not get to her feet though, he even heard her command herself to move, and she did not, he needed to act! Did he reveal himself? But how would he explain, no her Dalish fear of wolves had gotten them this far, it was worth a shot before he threw aside all this hard work.

“Aaawooooo~” she froze stalk still for a moment, like a rabbit, before clumsily getting to her feet. She was shaking, cold or scared Solas didn’t know, and it didn’t matter, she was moving again.

Slowly the snow in the air began to settle, Solas needed to keep more space between them now, to make sure he wasn’t seen. The lights of the camp, perfect, he started to fade into snow, he would have to loop around back to camp, but she was safe. He heard her call out, but knew he couldn’t answer, this proved so much harder than it should have been. She fell again, and just as he was about to throw his disguise to the side he heard Cullen.

“There!” _Good she is safe._ He needed to return to camp, Cassandra would likely look to him to heal her.

Once he had returned, he readied himself, arranging his expression into a careful mask he stared out from the camp, appearing lost in though.

“Solas! Good.” Cassandra, right on schedule, he turned to her, eyebrow raised, as if he didn’t know what she wanted. “The Herald, she’s returned! Please, she is injured.” He took two long strides over to her.

“Returned? How?” Cassandra had already turned and was leading him back to camp.

“Maker knows, but she is here.” Cassandra paused. “But only just, please Solas.” He nodded, and followed her back into the main camp.

In a small covered ‘tent’ he found Ava, someone had already tried to bandage her wound, she was positioned close to the fire, and when he touched her it was clear why. She was ice under his hand, her breathing was shallow, and she was too weak to even shiver. Guilt washed over him, he could have helped sooner, made up some lie as to how he found her, now even thought she made it here, it might not matter.

He quickly got to work; her life would not be forfeit to another of his mistakes. Slowly as he healed her, her breathing evened out, knitting back the flesh of her side, warming her from the inside out. She had suffered a great deal of blood loss. She had made it through all that, like this. When he felt she was stable, he stood.

“She should wake soon.” He told Mother Giselle who now waited with him, glancing down at her now relaxed from. “She’s very strong, she’ll be fine.” He then walked away from the others, it felt wrong to wait, it felt like this was his fault in some measure. He would watch from a distance.

Ava did wake, and he watched, he wondered what she had learned from Corypheus, wondered how she felt now. Wondered things he shouldn’t, he should only worry about the anchor, about the magic he needed, but he didn’t just worry about the anchor. He was worried about her; again, he did not want to think about why.

As he watched them he was shocked by what he saw, not because the human’s where praising her, that made sense, given what they knew of the events of that night. No what shocked him was her reaction, how she stepped back, how she pulled away from the weight of it all. There was a shadow here, of events long past, leadership given to one unwilling and not ready for it. _She should know, some of the truth._ He thought to himself, walking behind her he asked for a private word.

The light of the blue flame highlighted her feature as he explained some of the truth behind the orb. She questioned him, wanted to know how he knew such things, this scared him, was he giving away to much? Why was it that he wished to tell her the truth? She had proven to be open minded yes, was this just her nature? Curiosity.

She readily accepted his answer as she always had. In the end though, she was more focused on the problem at hand, his lip curved up, just a little. She was a hunter, always practical.

“That is the immediate problem... and it offers a solution that might secure your place in their hearts. You saved them at Haven, perhaps you can again.” He told her of Tarasy’lan Te’las, knowing the elven name would suck her in. Again she started to ask questions, about Skyhold now, how he knew of it, and how to get there. He had to admit, he enjoyed answering her questions, even at a time like this.

She agreed that making it seem like she knew of this place would improve the Shemlen’s view of her. Though when she agreed there was a hint of something her voice, she was not pleased. As they spoke and he explained how they would reach Skyhold, she started to shiver. Again Solas smiled, this was good, before it had been much colder, and she had not shivered, been too weak, now she did, already she was gaining back her strength.

“I am sorry lethallan, perhaps you should get some rest, it will not be an easy journey.” He watched as she turned to return to camp. When she stopped, he froze in place, was something wrong? Had something clicked in her mind? Or had his healing failed?

“Solas?” She asked. He closed his eyes, dreading what she would say.

“Yes?”

“Ma serannas.” She was thanking him? For sharing the knowledge of Skyhold with her perhaps? She had never acted like this before, when she would spend all day quizzing him, his confusion must have shown, because she started to explain. “For not treating me like more than I am, like I’m the Herald. I like just being Ava better.” Solas released the tension in his chest, a sigh followed.

“You are welcome, Lethallan.” He watched as she returned to camp, and again there was a shadow of the past, sorrow grip at Solas. To be more than one wanted, to have others see only the idea and not the person that was a feeling he knew too well.

**Author's Note:**

> All Elven used in fic. 
> 
> Andruil - the elven Goddess of the Hunt  
> Ghilan’nain - called the Mother of the halla and goddess of navigation.  
> Dirthara-ma: "May you learn." Used as a curse.  
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"  
> Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure.  
> Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".  
> Seth'lin: thin blood  
> Tel'abelas: "I'm not [sorry].  
> Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)  
> Durgen’len: Children of the stone. The original Elvish term for the dwarves.  
> Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females, but this is not always the case.  
> Tarasyl'an Te'las: "the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back"


End file.
